2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Sutowe12's version)
"This is the beginning of a new revolution." - Philip J. Klotzbach, Colorado State University The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was the most destructive and active season on record. In the year of 2023, the season produced 30 named tropical or subtropical storms, 20 hurricanes and 8 major hurricanes, mainly from the cause of a late forming La Niña just 2 months prior to the start of the season. It broke several records, including most active season (in terms of accumulated cylone energy), most hurricanes, major hurricanes and named storms in a single season, and abnormal formations. As usual, an Atlantic hurricane season offically begins on June 1 and continues till November 30. However, this season began on May 2, 2023, producing an unnamed subtropical storm, (identifed as a storm during re-analysis in 2024), and ending late on December 19, 2023 with the dissipation of Subtropcial Storm Theta. The most intense storm was Hurricane Iron, a massive, strong and long-lived hurricane that topped off the charts at 200 mph (325 km/h), as Category 5 hurricane on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. Out of any season since records began in 1851, the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season is by far the most significant. TheNational Hurricane Center had stated that the amount of activity in the season had a striking occurrence from the result of a large shift of climate change. As a result of a low hurricane season the year before, the season had called for large ranges of storms and hurricanes, calculating 17-23 named storms, 8-13 hurricanes, and 2-6 major hurricanes in the pre- season outlooks. However, after the dissipation of Hurricane Deena, climatologists began monitoring a large shift in warmer sea surface temperatures and lesser wind shear. Furthermore, a strong, late forming La Niña took over its complete form in mid-August, (began its formation in March), meaning that the effects of La Niña were going to be intense and considerable. There were many notable storms during the year, 3 in particular. Seasonal forecasts In advance of, and during, each hurricane season, several forecasts of hurricane activity are issued by national meteorological services, scientific agencies, and noted hurricane experts. These include forecasters from the United States National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA)'s National Hurricane and Climate Prediction Center's, Philip J. Klotzbach, William M. Gray and their associates at Colorado State University (CSU), Tropical Storm Risk, and the United Kingdom's Met Office. The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. As stated by NOAA and CSU, an average Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contains roughly 12 tropical storms, six hurricanes, three major hurricanes, and an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Index of 66-103 units. NOAA typically categorizes a season as either above-average, average, of below-average based on the cumulative ACE Index; however, the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a hurricane season is considered occasionally as well. Pre- season forecasts On December 7, 2022, Tropical Storm Risk (TSR), a public consortium consisting of experts on insurance, risk management, and seasonal climate forecasting at University College London, issued an extended-ranged forecast of a hyperactive (above-average) hurricane season. In its report, TSR noted that tropical cyclone activity could be about Mid- season forecasts Season summary ImageSize = width:815 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/05/2023 till:05/05/2023 color:TS text:Unnamed (STS) from:15/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:C1 text:Alec (C1) from:19/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:TS text:Bessie (TS) from:31/07/2023 till:11/08/2023 color:C5 text:Chester (C5) from:02/08/2023 till:10/08/2023 color:C4 text:Deena (C4) from:14/08/2023 till:17/08/2023 color:TS text:Edie (TS) from:15/08/2023 till:19/08/2023 color:TS text:Fredine (TS) from:23/08/2023 till:30/08/2023 color:C2 text:Grant (C2) from:24/08/2023 till:28/08/2023 color:TS text:Hana (TS) from:31/08/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:C5 from:03/09/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:C3 text:Jemima (C3) from:07/09/2023 till:13/09/2023 color:C1 text:Kenny (C1) from:10/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:C1 text:Lilli (C1) Barset:break from:11/09/2023 till:20/09/2023 color:C2 text:Mike (C2) from:19/09/2023 till:26/09/2023 color:C2 text:Nina (C2) from:25/09/2023 till:10/10/2023 color:C4 text:Owen (C4) from:30/09/2023 till:03/10/2023 color:C1 text:Pippa (C1) from:30/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:TS text:Russell (TS) from:30/09/2023 till:17/10/2023 color:C5 text:Sonya (C5) from:03/10/2023 till:09/10/2023 color:C1 text:Tyrone (C1) from:05/10/2023 till:06/10/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-One (TD) from:09/10/2023 till:13/10/2023 color:C1 text:Vega (C1) from:15/10/2023 till:16/10/2023 color:TS text:Weston (TS) from:19/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:25/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:C3 from:30/10/2023 till:02/11/2023 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) Barset:break from:05/11/2023 till:07/11/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-Seven (TD) from:10/11/2023 till:11/11/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-Eight (STD) from:13/11/2023 till:16/11/2023 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:15/11/2023 till:18/11/2023 color:TS text:Epsilon (TS) from:20/11/2023 till:05/12/2023 color:C5 text:Zeta (C5) from:29/11/2023 till:06/12/2023 color:C1 text:Eta (C1) from:05/12/2023 till:08/12/2023 color:TD text:Thirty-Three (TD) from:14/12/2023 till:19/12/2023 color:TS text:Theta (STS) barset:skip from:18/09/2023 till:21/09/2023 color:C3 text:Iron (C5) barset:skip from:02/11/2023 till:04/11/2023 color:TS text:Beta (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2023 till:01/06/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December May-June The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season offically began on June 1, however during post-anaylsis, the National Hurricane Center reissued that an area of disturbed weather had formed into a subtropical storm on May 2. To add on, the unnamed storm became the earliest storm since Tropical Storm Alberto of 2012, and the only storm to form until July 15. The reason to its early formation was from warm ocean currents that created extraordinary thunderstorm activity off Eastern United States for more than 3 weeks prior to the storms formation. The month of June was surprisingly quiet with no storms. The reason to this was an after effect of El Niño that began its slow transition into La Niña. July August September October November December Storms 2023 Atlantic Canada subtropical storm Hurricane Alec Tropical Storm Bessie Hurricane Chester Hurricane Deena Originated from a tropical wave on the heels on Hurricane Chester. Development was initially inhibited by their proximity; however, Deena turned northwestward through a weakness in a ridge that Chester missed, allowed it to develop. Tropical Storm Edie Tropical Storm Fredine Hurricane Grant Tropical Storm Hana Hurricane Iron Hurricane Jemima Hurricane Kenny Hurricane Lilli Hurricane Mike As the remnants of Hurricane Kenny continued northeastward to the British Isles, a frontal low began to develop on September 12. The low was soon encountered by the remnants of Hurricane Iron as Iron began regenerating into a subtropical cyclone, west-southwest of the Azores. This activity began to give the developing system favorable conditions for further development. On September 14, NHC started placing advisories for Subtropical Depression Thirteen, that would soon generate into a storm by the next morning. On September 15, the depression generated into a subtropical storm, giving it the name "Mike". However, later that night, Mike began to experience disorganization in its center, there after making the system a tropical storm. Hurricane Nina Hurricane Owen Hurricane Pippa Tropical Storm Russell Hurricane Sonya Hurricane Tyrone A low pressure system forms in the Atlantic Ocean and becomes a tropical depression on October 3. It contines to strengthen making no threat to land. Tropical Depression Twenty-One Hurricane Vega Great Britain Wind Storm (Weston) In the morning hours of October 15, NHC began observing an extremely rare frontal low forming of the coast of France, in the Bay of Biscay. Later in the day, advisories were soon issued for a very small depression that would soon make minor impact on the British Isles. This began making new records for highest latitude for a storm to form on. Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven Degenerated into a remnant low before entering the Gulf of Mexico. The remnants later split into trough that spawned a new area of low pressure which moved rapidly northeast and developed into a nor'easter. Subtropical Depression Twenty-Eight Absorbed into the nor'easter that developed from the trough associated with Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven Tropical Storm Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta The remnants of Eta continued northeast toward Mid US and Eastern Canada bringing significant rain and snowfall to many areas. Tropical Depression Thirty-Three Subtropical Storm Theta Storm names, retirement, and cause The following names were used to name storms that reached tropical or subtropical storm intensity in the North Atlantic Ocean during 2023. This list was used for the first time since the original name lists were replaced. This name list had all its names, along with 8 Greek Alphabet names used during the season. Due to the amount of damages, deaths and/or rare activity caused, the names "Chester", "Iron", "Jemima", "Nina", "Owen", "Sonya", and "Weston" were removed from List 4 of the rotating cyclones lists. The names were replaced with Cameron, Ignatius, Jordon, Namina, Oden, Shannon and Wilson. However, the names Chester, Grant and Nina, were not retired. Even though Nina had caused a lot of damage, the name was not retied because of its formation in the Caribbean Sea, which has been increased in activity over a 10 year period. Hurricanes Beta and Zeta caused a lot of damage, caused some deaths, and formed at a high hurricane strength at a certain time. Unfortuately, they cannot be retired or replaced by another name. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2023 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) References External Links * National Hurricane Center Website * National Hurricane Center's Atlantic Tropical Weather Outlook * Tropical Cyclone Formation Probability Guidance Product Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons